Welcome to London
by ravenhunter1957
Summary: Your first trip to London. Everything seems ok, but you hit a bad patch of luck almost right off the bat. You know its really bad when you wake up in the back of an ambulance. After that your luck takes a great turn. A stranger seams to want to help you out. That person turns out to be Benedict Cumberbatch.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's something you only end up dreaming, getting a chance to go to the one place you have always wanted to go to. But it makes it more precious to have the independence to save up for the trip, pay your own way. It leaves a much more fulfilled effect on you after words, when you're standing in the London international airport. For the first time you are miles from home on your own for four months of well-earned freedom. You have everything planned out, you have paid for a motel room in advance and have plenty of money for souvenirs and in case of emergency. You grab your bags and head out of the main doors of the airport and have to wait in a line for a taxi, or cab as it's called there. The weather outside is sunny and warm. You breathe in the new scent around you, the sent that is London. You really don't mind the wait, you plug in your headphones and watch the lively people all around you. You're already loving this and you see the line start to move as people get into their cabs. You move with the line taking it step by step towards a possible cab. Finally your up, you see a cab pull up to the curb. You grab your bags suddenly feeling nervous. You shove your headphones in your pocket to be respectful. The cabbie takes your bags placing them in the trunk. You get into the back seat giving the driver your address to your Hotel.

You look out the window smiling at the scenery around you. The cab finally stops in front of the hotel you will be staying at. You pay the cabbie and thank him for the ride, you collect your bags stepping onto the sidewalk. You make your way inside desperate to get your stuff into your room and then go site seeing. You tell the lady at the front desk your name and show your I'D to them showing your reservation. She hands you your room key and a man comes walking up taking your bags for you. You begin to protest but the man insists, you accept it and make your way up to your room. Once inside you give the man a tip. After he leaves you start unpacking. You finish within 20 minutes. You grab your backpack, it has your passport and I'D with your money in it. You sling it over your shoulders grabbing the key with jittery hands, step out of your room ready to explore. You're walking down the street and you head into a shop, it has a bunch of souvenirs stuff on display. The first thing you grab is a London hat. After that you stop off at a sandwich café. Inside you smell freshly baked breads and spices, pastries and of course coffee. You order a cinnamon pastry and a cup of apples and cinnamon tea. You sit down at a table breathing in all the good smells around you. It makes you think of home, but not in a sad way. You hear someone approach you while you take a sip of your tea.

"Hello, may I join you"? A man asks in a British accent.

You open your eyes to see a cute guy with medium length dark hair and sky blue eyes. He looks like he might be in his early 20's.

"Y-yes, please." You say blushing.

You notice him starring at you as you take a bite of your pastry. You blink bashfully at him, setting the pastry down. He leans forward eyeing you, licking his lips discretely but you catch that.

"So visiting London aren't we." He says pointing to my hat.

I grab it taking it off placing it on the table. You notice he's carrying a backpack with him. A little engraving is on his shoulder strap. CHAPMEN ACCADOMY is written in golden letters. You smirk at him shaking your head.

"What, what's wrong"? He asks not getting it.

"What is your name."? You ask him.

"My name is Elliot, what's yours"? He asks giving you a wink.

"Well Elliot, my name is Anna. By the way, how old are you."? You ask resting your chin on your hands.

He begins to look nervous, avoiding eye contact with you. You finish off your pastry waiting for him to speak to you. Finally he opens his mouth.

"Alright, I'm 21." He says still sounding nervous.

"Really because I'm 22 and you acting like your still 18, all nervous." You say trying to not sound rude.

"Ok, ok. I'm really 17. But you are so pretty and I've never talked to an American girl before." He admits.

You let out a laugh seeing his cheeks turn pink. He smiles at you.

"So you are really 22."? He asks.

"Yes I am." You say proudly.

"Elliot, you should really get back to the Academy. You need to stay in school, ok" You tell him.

He gets up smiling at you, he extends his hand out to you. "It was nice to meet you."

You take his hand shaking it. "It was very nice to meet you to, Elliot."

You watch him leave the café as you chuckle to yourself, but slightly disappointed he wasn't in your age range. You leave a tip on the counter as you leave, taking your half drunken tea with you. You walk the streets looking at the sights. You start to cross the street looking right to left. It looks clear so you step out. A man yells after you. Suddenly you're yanked off the street and onto the sidewalk seeing a car barreling down the wrong side of the road. The cup of tea was forgotten on the side walk. You're shaken up from that as a few other people who witnessed it ask you if you're alright.

"Why was that car driving on the wrong side of the road."? You ask the man who pulled you out of the way.

"He was not driving on the wrong side of the road. It's reversed here in London. So you have to train your brain to reversed the directions you look for oncoming traffic." He says.

You look at the other witnesses nodding in agreement. Your face turns red feeling like a total idiot. Out of all the stuff you looked up on the internet for this trip, you didn't bother looking up traffic rules one bit.

"Thank You sir. I'm so sorry, I'm not from around here." You say apologetically.

"It's alright, things are different in America we understand that. Just try to be a bit more careful next time dear." He waves good bye walking off.

You grab the cup tossing it into a nearby trash can. Well after that you look for every single crosswalk ahead of you if you want to cross the road. You look up at the sky seeing it already start to turn pink as the sun will be setting soon. You begin to walk back to your hotel. About half way there you decide to catch a cab instead of continuing to walk. You catch a cab and you slowly make your way back to your hotel. The traffic is just about bumper to bumper as everyone else is most likely getting of work or heading somewhere else. Eventually you see your hotel a few blocks up ahead. You pay the driver and get out walking the last stretch of the way. You get inside the hotel realizing your backpack is heavier then when you first started from the stuff you bought today. You slowly trudge to the elevator pressing the floor you're on sitting on your butt. You're on the 7th floor of the hotel and get off on your floor almost dragging your feet towards your room. You are very tired from a whole day of excitement and just want to drop for a few hours. You open our door and shut it turning the lock as soon as you're inside. The bag drop from your shoulders and you kick your shoes off stepping out of your sox. You slip your jeans down looking at your warm comfy bed. You fall face first onto it pulling the covers out from under you and drape them over you. As your eyes close you hear the chiming of the London tower and drift off to sleep.

The next morning you wake up and glance over at the alarm clock in your room. You whined when it reads 5:45 AM. You roll over trying to get back to sleep when the realization hits you. You're in a different time zone now, it's most likely close to 1 or 2 in the U.S by now. You wake up about a half an hour later not able to get back to sleep. Getting out of bed you turn on your portable radio blasting your Rob Zombie CD. You head into the bathroom taking a shower. You come out dressing, your hair is still a little damp but that doesn't bother you. Your dressed a little more rugged then the other day. You look in the mirror seeing you newly bought gothic look and smile wickedly. Before leaving your room you shut off the CD and grab your back pack making sure you emptied it out. You come almost dancing out of the elevator listening to your headphones. You smile as people stare at you as you pass twirling in your ripped holed black skirt laying over your black pants. Your combat boots come just up to your knee as you walk with heavy feet out the main doors. This time you just dart off in the opposite direction you were headed yesterday. You feel totally giddy and just want to have fun in this city. You pass over a small bridge that is overseeing a stream. You stop looking down at your reflection, your brown shiny hair flowing in the wind. You just can't believe you stepped out of your hotel room dressed like it was Halloween. Looking over towards a park you see a crowd of guys sitting over by a fountain. They are dressed in your fashion so you start walking towards them. The closer you get the more dangerous they appear. You stop a few feet from them. They look up at you with harsh eyes. You walk past them through the park and head for the streets again. You approach an alleyway and stop dead in your tracks. You hear someone following you, more than one person.

Looking back you see it's the guys from the fountain, they followed you. The beer cans in their hands look light, most likely empty. Their drunk. One of them approaches you staggering as he tries to walk. You take a step away from them, further into the alley.

"Hey sweetheart, you looking hot. Let's all of us hang a bit." He says smiling at you.

"No thanks guys, good day" You say.

They all look at each other confused for a minute.

"You scared of us babe, we'll be real good to you." One of the guys says, a dangerous smile on his face.

You turn and start running down the alleyway. Behind you, they howl in excitement as they chase after you. Your skirt gets caught on a dumpster. Using your legs you push yourself faster letting the skirt rip off of you. Their closing in on you. Their footfalls a few seconds away from yours. One of them grabs your ankle causing you to fall. You smack your head against the brick wall. You try to kick him off of you but another guy falls on top of you. It feels like you can't breathe. Severe pain surges through your side. The guy is in a daze punching the guy that has your ankles. Once you're free you force yourself to run, you slip on a wet pizza box and fall onto the ground. You force yourself to get up and run out of the alley. You see people looking shocked as you come into view. You dash across the street as you're almost hit by a car. You make it to the other side of the street as you collide with someone. You hear a mixed sheared of concerned voices swirling together. You try to get out of a pair of strong hands that are gently at your sides.

You get a step away when you realize your face feels wet. A steady line of wet down the side of your face, you blink what looks like blood out of your eyelashes. Dizziness settles in and your legs give out feeling someone catch you. The deep baritone voice sounds vaguely familiar but before you can think your eyes close. Your eyes flash open briefly, by the alarming sound, you can tell you are in the back of an ambulance. Your eyes close just as you see a man not in a paramedic uniform. Your world goes black again. You find yourself asking who that man was with you in the back of the ambulance, why was he willing to come help a complete stranger.

**If the story seems slow in the beginning I apologize. This is my first Benedict Cumberbatch story, hope you like it. More chapters coming. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In your subconscious state you hear a bunch of noises on the outside of your room. People pushing carts, walking around in a hurry. You wonder why you're hearing these things. Surely you should be in your hotel room sleeping. You open your eyes seeing a white tiled ceiling. It's very bright in the room. You feel a warm hand touch yours gently. You look over to the side of your bed. Instantly your mind freezes in shock. Those gorgeous green and blue swirled, sharp eyes stare back at you. The sharp angled cheekbones perfectly matched his pale soft skin. Those Cupid's bow lips turn into a smile as words flow out of his mouth, that you don't hear over the pounding of your heart. You shake your head clear. Your face turns red when his name finally reaches your thoughts.

'Benedict Cumberbatch is in your room at the hospital holding your hand.' You hold the urge to squeal. It would only make your head hurt more.

"What did you say"? You ask.

"I said how are you feeling."? He asks still smiling at you.

"I…..how did I get here. What happened."? You ask not remembering.

He pauses, his hand rising up to meet his chin as he searched for the right words.

"You were attacked dear. You ran into me in a panic. Tried to run away from me actually. You were badly hurt. When I saw you up close your head was bleeding." He paused for a minute.

"There were multiple small cuts all over you. The Doctors should be in soon to let you know the extent of the damage." He said in a calm steady voice, as if calming down would help you stay sane.

You slowly nod trying to put all the pieces back together. You start to sit up when your left side starts throbbing. You feel his hands on your shoulders, gently pushing you back to lay down.

"I said you were hurt badly, maybe bruised or broken ribs by the looks of it. But then I'm not a doctor so don't take my word for it." He says sitting back down.

"You look very familiar. What's your name."? You ask figuring it's him.

"Oh sorry, my names Benedict Cumberbatch. What is your name."? He asks you.

You tell him your name and stutter out where you're from and that you're just visiting for a few months on vacation. He smiles lightly chuckling at your nervousness. You look down noticing he is still holding onto your hand. You notice his hand is soft yet firm against yours. He has very long fingers, delicate and strong in every way. You look back up to his eyes still not believing it's really him, but deep down you know it's true. Soon enough you see the doctor come walking in. He has a medical chart in his hands, most likely yours. He looks right at you a serious look on his face. You mentally start to panic thinking the worst.

He looks over the chart one more time, making you really worry. You look at Benedict scared.

"Ann Conner"? The Doctor asks looking at you.

"Yes, how bad is the damage Doctor."? You ask in your most calm voice you can muster.

"It looks like you suffered a very mild concussion, from the blow to your head. You have 2 bruised ribs, and multiple cuts and bruises on you." He pauses letting the information sink in.

No wonder you can't remember what happened, it's due to the concussion. Even one bruised rib will take a while to heal. Well their go your plans right out the window. You're going to be spending the rest of your trip recuperating.

"Doctor, how long will it take before her ribs will heal? And the concussion, will she regain her memory of what happened."? Benedict asks, clutching your hand tighter.

The doctor looks over at Benedict then back to you before he speaks again, seeing the distress creeping up on your face.

"Well her ribs should heal within a month or two. With her concussion. I'm not sure if her memory will ever return. It all depends on how the brain heals." He says.

"Can I have a moment alone please?" You ask to process everything.

They walk out of the room. You look over seeing Benedict sitting outside on one of the benches in the hallway. When he's not looking you let yourself cry. A few minutes later you calm down when the tears have stopped flowing. You close your eyes taking a breath knowing you will be alright. A soft thumb brushes your cheek. Your eyes burst open seeing Benedict wiping your tears from your eyes. Now you're speechless. You see his eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Anna, why are you crying? You'll be ok." He says taking his hand away from your face.

"It's just the whole…" You can't find the words to come to your lips.

"You're worried about your memory returning, and the whole concussion has you shaken up doesn't it."? He says looking into your eyes with understanding eyes.

"Yes. This whole trip was supposed to be fun. I wasn't supposed to make a trip to the hospital. In fact my plans were far from this. Look you can leave, you don't have to stay Benedict." You tell him figuring it's more practical if he leaves.

"I could leave, but I won't. Besides I have nothing to do for a while." He said leaning back on his chair.

You look at him unconvinced.

"Get real, a big shot like you. Don't you have any movies or TV shows to be filming"? You ask.

"No not at the moment I have some time off of filming so I decided to relax while I have the time." He says interlacing his hands together on to his lap.

You shrug looking out the window in your room seeing the sun high in the sky. It makes you smile, almost feeling the warmth of outside. Much better than being in this miserable hospital bed where you feel a nearly constant cold breeze. It makes your skin crawl forcing Goosebumps to rise on your skin. Why do you get the room with crummy heating?

"Anna do you want anything to eat ir drink."? Benedict asks.

"I'm ok" You say.

"No come on you have been unconscious for most of the day yesterday and all of last night. Your body needs sustenance for energy." He says to you.

"ok, I'll have a roast beef sandwich and a sprite, please." You make eye contact with him.

He smiles nodding.

"Great, that sounds good actually i think I'll get the same. I will be right back Anna." He gets up walking out of the room heading towards the cafeteria.

You sit back relaxing looking around your room. Its just the same as a hospital room would look back home but for some reason it feels different, besides the obvious handsome new friend, it still feels a bit different. You find the buttons that move your bed all around, you figure what the hell and play with the up and down buttons. A nurse comes in smiling at you.

"Hello"? you ask looking at her like shes out of place.

"ma'am your morphine levels have dropped, are you in any pain."? She asks.

"Not really, i mean my pain is not that bad." You say trying to ignore your pain that's slowly coming back.

"I'm just going to give you a small morphine shot since your other dose has worn off ok." She approaches you, with a needle in her hand.

You start to squirm away from her being stopped by the pain and your bed. She stops looking at you then slowly continues to approach you.

"l-look i don't need a shot I'm ok" you protest wincing in pain.

"Ma'am are you skid-dish of needles."? She asks you.

"Yes i am, that's why I don't think I need the shot." you say trying to calm down.

You hear approaching footsteps and look over seeing Benedict holding two soda's and both sandwiches. he quirks his eyebrow.

"did i miss something."? he says trying to sound funny.

You laugh nervously looking over at the nurse who's still holding the needle.

He looks over at you then over at the nurse holding the needle in her hand. He places the food and drinks on the counter near his chair as he walks over to you.

"what is going on"? Benedict asks.

"Sir her morphine level has dropped. Any more time and her pain will return with her ribs healing. I need to administer a dose of morphine into her," She explains.

Benedict sits down next to you on the bed holding your hand as he motions for the nurse to come forward. The nurse points the needle at you like you would point a gun at someone. You wrap your arms around Benedict's arm feeling unsafe with the nurses approach. Benedict holds out his hands to the nurse seeing her approach isn't very safe. He stands in front of you blocking the nurse from reaching you. She looks at him confused.

"Look I know you are just doing your job but perhaps, you could bring a different nurse to give her the shot." Benedict calmly suggests.

She sets the needle down stepping out of the room. You calm down knowing shes gone. Benedict looks down at you smiling.

"Anna, could you please release your grip from my arm, I think your cutting off my circulation." He says.

You look down to his forearm seeing it starting to turn purple Instantly you let go of him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize how much pressure I was applying to your arm." You look down feeling bad.

"When you have a phobia, you normally just go into survival mode so it's predictable." He pats your shoulder.

A few minutes later you see a nurse come in. He looked tall and a little bit cute, he looks vaguely familiar to you. He takes the seat opposite of Ben looking at you.

"Anna, Conner."? He asks.

"Yes." You notice the accent is American.

"Hey, I remember you. Yea you came into St Charles last year with that cute friend of yours." He says being polite.

"oh yea Janis thought it would be cool to try and do a back flip on her snow board. She didn't even think it would counter act and hit her self in the head." You say laughing.

"Yea, um how is she."? He asks.

"Well give me your arm and I can give you her number. When we left the hospital that day she wouldn't shut up on how cute you were." You say.

"Hey whats your name by the way."? You ask.

"Jason my names Jason." He smiles.

He gives you a pen rolling up his sleeve. You write down her number. He smiles at you reaching for the shot. You tremble a bit. Benedict grips your hand, you grip his hand tightly.

"It's going to be ok, just relax Anna." Jason says.

You look over at Benedict as he starts talking to you grabbing your attention. The needle goes into the skin only making you wince a little. You look be over at Jason when its done smiling at him.

"See it didn't hurt that bad. Well you should be good for now considering the pain. If anything changes will you let me know. Just ring the front desk and ask for Dr Savon." Jason walks out of the room leaving the two of you alone yet again.

"Well that was very nice of him to do that." Benedict says sitting in his chair next to your bed.

"Yes, he seems like a very nice guy." You say knowing your friend will become head over heels.

You grab the remote turning on the TV. You notice Benedict turn his chair so he is also facing the Television. You start flipping through the channels not knowing what you want to watch. After a few minutes you give up handing the remote to Benedict.

"Here, you can watch whatever you want." You say rolling onto your good side.

"Anna is something wrong."? He asks.

"Nothing is wrong theirs just nothing on." You say looking looking over your shoulder.

"Feeling Cabin Fever yet."? He jokes.

You laugh it off knowing you really want to go move about. Before you know it night is there. Soon after the visiting hours are over. It looks like Benedict will leave for the night. You drift off to sleep. The next morning when you wake up you notice your side hurts a little less then it did yesterday. You look over seeing Benedict asleep on the couch in your room, a blanket strung across his body. He turned onto his side in his sleep, mumbling. His back now faced you as you look at his dark curly hair. You are able to sit up in the bed without being in too much pain, you take that as a good sign that your body is healing.

You lay on your bruised side facing the window. Eventually you hear the couch move. Benedict gets up and walks over to you. He sits beside your bed smiling at you.

"Good morning, how are your ribs feeling."? He asks in a tired tone.

"Much better then earlier. It doesn't really hurt that much even if I apply pressure to that side. I really would like to try and walk around a bit." You say feeling confident.

He smiles at you leaving the room to probably get something to eat and then go get a nurse to double check. You lay back in the bed waiting for Benedict to come back with a nurse. Moments later he comes back with a nurse in tow of him. She walks up to you, smiling.

"So I hear you're ready to try walking today."? She asks.

"Yes I feel like I should at least try it." You say.

The nurse stands in front of you and helps plant your feet on the ground, the ground feels cold on your feet. You stand, your legs feel weak so you place your weight onto her as she supports you. You take a Caucasus step forward feeling a little better. Pretty soon you are taking more then one step every minute, it feels good to be walking again. You sit in one of the nearby chairs.

"That was good, can I try it on my own now."? you ask the nurse. She nods a yes to you.

You slowly get up and start with one step at a time, it feels a little weird having no support. Pretty soon you start to get the hang of it. Your confident enough to start picking up the pace of your walking. Soon the nurse leaves the room seeing you can walk around without any help.

The late afternoon comes around and before you can say anything your ready to be discharged. You sit in a wheelchair and Benedict walks beside you as your wheeled out of the hospital. Once outside you get up out of the wheelchair and walk with Benedict to his car. You walk up to a dark red Jaguar in the long-term visitor parking lot. He unlocks the car and holds the door open for you. Instantly you slide into the passenger seat. The soft material seats feel great, the interior of the car is a dark grey. You look over at Benedict as he gets inside the driver seat. He starts the engine and the car roars to life in seconds. He slowly pulls out of the parking lot when you remember you forgot your bag back in the hospital.

"oh crap Benedict we need to turn around i forgot my bag." You tell him.

"No need i have it, its safely in the backseat." He says motioning towards the back seat.

You turn your head seeing your bag there. You sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much, i would have really been screwed if i forgot it at the hospital." You say smiling.

He chuckles as he drives through the busy London streets. You notice the traffic looks really held up. Where your from the only traffic this bad is in Portland or California. Benedict turns on the radio keeping the Volume on low so you two can still talk.

"So, Benedict. Thank you for helping me out back there it was very kid of you. I'm staying at one of the hotels here.." You pause forgetting the name.

"If you don't mind Anna, would you like to go to my house and relax for a bit, its your choice." He offers.

You try to hide your blush, the once in a lifetime offer to be invited to your idols house. You keep calm taking a breath.

"Um, sure sounds cool." You say smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sorry for the delays in my stories. I'm attending College classes and working nights. So I don't always have time to write. To my Johnlock readers I'm sorry but I have hit a dead end with the story. If anyone has any ideas on how to finish Nothing Happens To Me Without You that would be great :) )**

CHAPTER 3

You start to get butterflies when he pulls up his drive way to his house. He stops at the front gates punching in a key code that opened the gates. You watch the gates slide open revealing his house. It wasn't as big as a mansion and the gates weren't very high either, but then again famous Actors needed their protection against crazy stalkers or people who just wanted to do them harm. The front of the house was simply breathtaking. He pulls over parking his car in a car port to the side of the house. You get out as he does, you go to reach for your bag in the back seat but you see it's already around Benedicts shoulder. It's a good thing your bag is black, otherwise it would look very funny to you but maybe not for him. He walks a little ahead of you having longer legs then you do. You gasp slightly as the door opens revealing the entry to his house. You look down seeing the dark hardwood floors, you can almost see yourself in the gleam of the floorboards. He sets your bag beside the door and then he takes his shoes off setting them off to the side with a few other pairs. Without question you do the same. He turns around looking at you the bag over his shoulder. You look around with your eyes at the place. To the right is a big living area completed with a couch, TV, cozy chairs and a fire place.

He takes you on a tour of his home. You look around as he shows the kitchen, upstairs level and bedrooms. You can't stop grinning, the house looks so awesome and the right type of relaxed home type of house you would want. But maybe a bit smaller then this house. Finally he stops over in the living room. He sets your backpack down next to the couch. He takes a seat on the couch motioning for you to join him. You sit on the couch next to him feeling the butterflies in your stomach go on overdrive. You see Benedict look over to you.

"Anna, do you want anything to eat or drink."? He asks.

You look at him a bit skeptically, not totally knowing him, other then what you hear about in the media. He notices you're delayed answer. He tilts his head to the side looking at you.

"Anna, are you ok."? He asks inching towards you.

You snap out of it blinking those thoughts out of your mind that he could possibly be dangerous.

"Sorry, I'm a little thirsty now that you mention it." You say looking at him.

"What would you like to drink, theirs Water, Milk, Tea or Soda."? He asks.

You think for a moment. "Tea, please." You say politely.

He smiles at you. "Would Peppermint do."? He says looking at you.

"Peppermint would be great." You say smiling.

You see Benedict get up and walk into the kitchen turning on the boiler for the Tea. Soon enough you can smell the Tea as it's mixed with the hot water filling the room with the scent that calms you. You walk over into the kitchen seeing the two mugs of tea on the counter. Benedict has a container next to the mugs. He notices your presence opening the container.

"How much sugar do you like with your tea"? He asks.

"Um I usually have two small spoon fills of sugar in my tea if that helps." You say smiling.

He nods taking out a small spoon from the drawer to his left. He fills the spoon with sugar twice pouring it into the tea stirring it around. When he finishes he hands you your mug and he places everything back where it was. He joins you out on the couch moments later. You notice the TV switch on, it's the SyFy channel. You smile to yourself knowing that's one of your favorite channels. You see a movie starting, the title is by one of your favorite Authors. Cujo by Stephen King. The tea is on the small table next to the couch totally forgotten by you. You're now grinning like a crazy cat. However you look over to Benedict seeing that he looks puzzled.

"Benedict, are you ok"? You ask.

He turns towards you. "I haven't seen this movie before. I have heard of Stephen King, but I haven't gotten the chance to read any of his books." He says to you.

"oh, well maybe after this we can stroll over to a book store and find you a good Stephen King book to read if you like." You suggest.

He nods smiling at the idea. You both turn toward the screen as the opening credits start rolling. Throughout the movie you notice Benedict with his eyes absolutely glued to the screen. You happen to scoot over towards Benedict as the movie increases to a rather suspenseful part. You jolt when he grips your hand. You look towards him as he watches the movie. His face and body was clearly tense from the movie. You wrap your arms around his arm as the climax of the movie comes. You can tell he relaxes from this but you're not sure that's is a fact. After the movie is over you release yourself from his arm and scoot back over to your side of the couch. Benedict looks over at you after the movie is over with a crooked smile on his face. You giggle at his expression thinking it's cute.

"Well, that was a very interesting and good movie. I loved it" Benedict says smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it. I never thought that you would be a fan of horror movies." You say crossing your arms.

"Well I think the horror genera is growing on me a bit." He says.

You return to your tea drinking it down. You see out of the corner of your eye that Benedict is drinking his tea too. He continues to look at the TV as he speaks.

"You hesitated when I first offered you a drink. My guess is well obviously you don't know me. Then again you could have easily been going onto Fan Fiction and reading stories about me turning out to be the next Hannibal." Benedict says. The last part you notice he looks right at you.

You feel your face turn hot as you try to not shake from humiliation. Eventually you droop your head knowing he hit the nail on the head for your reactions. You sit up when you hear him chuckling. You look at him totally confused.

"Wh-why are you laughing? It's my fault for judging you like I did." You admit.

He stops chuckling looking at you with that calm collected look he pulls off perfectly.

"Anna, I don't mind that you would be nervous and have your guard up around someone you barley know. It's normal, I even do that myself. But let me reassure you I am no Hannibal Lecture. I'm not going to drug you and then cut your throat. I'm not a very violent person at heart." He says looking into your eyes.

You know he is not lying to you, and therefore you feel like an idiot for being so paranoid.

"I'm very sorry Benedict" you apologize sincerely.

"Hey there's no need, the air has been cleared. Now what do you say we place those mugs in the sink and go down to the bookstore like we said we would." Benedict says grabbing the mugs.

You nod in agreement walking towards the door waiting for him to come back out from the kitchen. Moments later he joins you at the door opening it for you. Immediately you head for his car. He taps your shoulder.

"The bookstore isn't very far from here. Would you mind if we walked Anna."? He asks you sweetly.

"Yea I don't mind stretching my legs. Let's go." You say picking up your walking pace.

Benedict matches your pace stride to stride. You both walk out of the driveway and down the street towards town. In town he walks closer to you breaking the distance between the two of you. Personally you wonder why he was walking closer to you, but another side of you doesn't give a damn.

**More Chapters after this :)**


End file.
